The administrative core will facilitate the management of this complex program by providing logistical support for the three projects and two technical cores. It will provide centralized administrative support and coordinating oversight for the business, scientific and educational aspects of the Program. Its major objectives are: 1) leadership and management of the Program with associated strategic and scientific planning, 2) facilitation of the communication between Program members, 3) coordination of program activities. This core will accomplish five tasks; coordination with the NIH, financial management, scientific oversight, data and tissue management and education. The administrative core will oversee all budgets, in coordination with the Neurosurgery Department business administrator, prepare financial reports, monitor expenditures, carry out ordering of supplies, facilitate exchange of materials among investigators at different sites as wwell as make travel arrangements for project and core PI travel when necessary. The core will also assist in preparation of regulatory submissions/documents, scientific manuscripts, meeting agendas, and annual progress reports. The most critical function of the Administrative core will be to oversee the Program. This will be accomplished with a senior management structure made up of a Steering Committee, comprised of Principle Investigators and core leaders, and an Internal Advisory Committee, comprised of senior faculty at the University of Pennsylvania. Project progress, core function and overall Program development will be discussed through regular interactions with the Internal Advisory Committee. In addition, with funding of the project, we will form an External Advisory Committee of world experts, and will review progress on a regular basis. As work on the Project proceeds, scientific oversight and strategic decisions based on informal progress reports will be generated. Finally, the Core will oversee and direct education-based initiatives including a lecture series, website postings, and student involvement. In summary, the Administrative Core will support all activities that provide for communication, financial management and education. Thus, this core is critical to insure that the Program functions as an integrated whole and develops sound scientific guidelines.